1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording, with which high-definition images can be recorded with relatively simple equipment, has been making rapid progress in various fields. Along with this, many studies have been done for more stable production of high-quality prints.
For example, JP-A-3-6270 discloses a mixture for ink jet recording inks that contains, as an essential component, a crosslinked polymer latex that has an average particle diameter of 200 nm or less and exhibits a spin-lattice relaxation time (T_1) of 1.2 seconds or less as measured by NMR.
While the ink jet printing market is going to demand higher speeds and higher durability, the known, pigment-containing ink compositions need to be further improved in several points, such as dispersion stability of the pigment in the ink and the control of coarse pigment particles that form as water evaporates, to achieve higher levels of print stability.